For connectors used in transformation of high frequency signals, in general, the metal conductive wire used is divided into a first conductive wire and a second conductive wire. The contact end of the second conductive wire is set to be lower than that of the first conductive wire. Therefore, the positioning of the second conductive wire to the connector body is different from that of the first conductive wire. FIGS. 4 to 6 shows the positioning of the second conductive wire, the fixing end of the second conductive wire is inserted into a through hole upwards according to the position of the connector body.
The prior art second conductive wire of connector assembled according to aforesaid way is not obviously stable with respect to the connector body. Namely, in using the connector, the second conductive wire will vibrate or slide down. Therefore, the connector will not achieve a high speed signal transformation as expected.
In order to resolve the problem that the second conductive wire is unstable in position, in general, after the second conductive wire is assembled to the connector body, a high frequency heating serves to enhance the positioning effect. However, such way will induce the increase of cost.